


Young Love

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Fernando convinces Jenson that Lando will fit perfectly in their Pack.The young Omega is excited to have a new 'family', and the other Pack members love having him around too, especially one Beta in particular.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will probably be some Simi, but feel free to give me some suggestions!!
> 
> Also: please tell me if I made some Nando-Lando mistakes, names are confusing xD

Lando nervously made his way over to the McLaren hospitality, eying the big building wearily. 

He sighed in relief when he spotted Fernando near the door and jogged over.

“Hello.” he greeted a little awkwardly. Nando grinned at him.

“Hola Lando, ready for your sim work?” the Spaniard asked. Lando nodded.

“Yeah, think so.” he murmured. “Little nervous.” he added, wrinkling up his nose a little. Fernando’s smile softened and he opened his mouth to say something else, but then Jenson was there, cuddling Fernando from behind. 

“Stop it! Scared me.” Fernando huffed at him, but tilted his head back for his Alpha to kiss him. 

Lando hopped from foot to foot, eying them wearily. His discomfort increased when Stoffel walked over too, allowing Jenson to sling an arm over his shoulders as Fernando fussed over him. 

“I-I eh… better get inside.” Lando murmured.

“Wait!” Fernando called. “Are watching some movies tonight, want to come over?” he asked. Lando blinked but then nodded, missing the surprised look on Jenson’s face.

“I’d like that.”

 

~~~

The evening was awkward at the start. Fernando seemed to like having him there, beaming at him and hugging him close when he entered, but the others were a little more distant. 

Stoffel had greeted him, but had afterwards wandered off, sitting curled up on the sofa and texting someone with a soft smile on his face. Carlos had been watching him wearily for the last 15 minutes, brown eyes wide as he scooted closer to Fernando, the older Spaniard immediately tutting and fussing over Carlos’s hair.

Lando awkwardly sat down on Carlos’s other side, nervously wrenching his hands together. He let out a startled sound when Jenson flopped down next to him and immediately bared his throat with an almost fearful whimper.

“Hey, it’s okay honey.” Jenson immediately soothed. Lando swallowed thickly but moved closer as Jenson held out his arm. He cuddled against the Alpha’s side and calmed down instantly, the Pack leader gently carding his fingers through Lando’s hair.

“Fernando has asked me if I’d allow you to be part of our Pack too.” Jenson spoke. Lando glanced up at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, I see….” he murmured. Jenson chuckled.

“I’m not sending you away darling, I think you would fit right in.” Jenson said quickly when Lando sniffled. Lando’s blue eyes were wide as he stares up at Jenson.

“Really?” he asked in a small voice. Jenson nodded. Lando let out a soft sob and hugged the Alpha tightly. 

“Thank you thank you thank you…” he rambled. Fernando hugged him too, leaning over Lando slightly to kiss Jenson.

“Thank you.” the Spaniard also spoke, nuzzling his Mate gratefully. 

Stoffel walked over and hugged Lando briefly, ruffling his hair playfully. Lando huffed but let out a soft noise, clutching on to the Belgian for a moment.

Carlos still seemed a little apprehensive, so it was Lando who scooted over to him, throwing his arms around the Beta’s chest and huddling close. Carlos hugged him back and Lando let out a content sigh, almost melting into the older man’s embrace.

“Welcome to the Pack.” Carlos murmured softly. Lando only snuggled a little closer in answer, humming as Carlos’s lips brushed over his temple. 

He had a Pack. He wasn’t alone

~~~

Lando cried quietly as he laid curled up on his bed. He missed his Pack more than anything, but he was pretty sure Stoffel wouldn’t exactly be welcoming to him right now. He knew Formula One was about taking chances, but the chance Lando had taken had cost his Pack Mate his seat. He regretted it now, but knew it would be stupid to decline the offer over his Pack. Racing was his life, and being in F1 had been his goal ever since he was little. He could find a new Pack, although he doubted it would ever be the same.

He whimpered when suddenly his door opened, someone slowly coming into his room. Lando tensed and curled a little further under his blanket, hiding his face. Someone sat down on the bed next to him and peeled the covers away.

“Lando, what’s wrong?” Carlos asked softly. Lando let out a sob and shook his head. 

“N-nothing.” he whimpered. Carlos sighed and shifted, laying down on his side next to the young Brit. Lando sniffled and rolled over, cuddling against Carlo’s chest. Carlos gently shushed him, running his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“Tell me.” he urged softly. Lando whimpered.

“I ruined everything didn’t I? No way they will let me be part of the Pack anymore.” Lando cried. Carlos held him tightly.

“What are you talking about cariño? We would never leave you.” Carlos said fiercely. Lando peeked up at him.

“But I took Stoffel’s seat… Stoffel might be out of Formula One all together.” Lando whispered. Carlos nuzzled the side of Lando’s neck.

“I’m sure they won’t hold a grudge against you, not even Stoffel. And if they do… I’m not leaving you.” he whispered. Lando sighed shakily, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s chest.

“Thank you Chilli.” he whispered. Carlos gently ran his hand over the length of Lando’s back.

“Anytime.” he whispered, smiling as Lando slowly fell asleep.

~~

When Lando woke up, he was still cuddled into Carlos’s chest, but there were more figures cuddled up with them. He let out a disorientated whimper and immediately Carlos was awake too, cooing and nuzzling him comfortingly. Lando sighed and leaned in to the touch.

“Lando?”

Lando tensed when he recognised Stoffel’s voice. He slowly turned over, peeking up at the Belgian. Stoffel sighed and pulled the youngest Pack member into his arms, gently rubbing his back.

“I am not angry at you sweetheart, never at you.” Stoffel whispered. Lando hiccuped and peeked up at him with glassy eyes. 

“B-but…”

“Let’s not talk about it. Pack is Family, and I would never desert you.” Stoffel whispered. Lando let out a soft noise and cuddled closer, while also reaching back to grab Carlos’s hand. 

“No Pack cuddles for us, little one?” Jenson called out, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lando peeked up at him and scrambled over Stoffel to hug the Alpha tightly. Fernando was there too, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Never doubt us, will always be there for you.” Fernando murmured. Lando stayed close for a moment before suddenly starting to become restless, letting out a soft sound without even realising. He turned back to Carlos, who was more than happy when Lando moved back to him, curling up again his side.

Jenson eyed the two a little curiously, before getting distracted as Fernando hummed and nuzzled his neck. Stoffel moved over to Pierre, who just walked into the room, and hugged his Mate tightly. Lando looked at them for a moment, and then up at Carlos.

The Beta’s brown eyes were gentle and slightly apprehensive. Lando instinctively cooed and bared his neck, letting him nuzzle the tender skin. The young Brit hummed, closing his eyes and giggling as Carlos’s lips brushed over his jawline.

Carlos growled softly, and slowly tilted Lando’s head closer. He hesitated, but then brought their lips together, kissing Lando softly. Lando whined and pulled away at first, but another gentle grumble from the Spanish Beta was enough to make him relax, tentatively kissing back. 

Lando was breathless by the time Carlos pulled away and made a slightly helpless noise,turning to Fernando and Jenson with a questioning look on his face. Carlos meanwhile sighed and buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“Lando… you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Jenson said softly. “But I think Carlos is your Mate.”

Lando smiled and let out a shaky breath, turning back to Carlos and carding his fingers through the Beta’s hair until Carlos lifted his head. 

“I never thought I would find a Pack, or a Mate, and now I have both.” Lando said with a beaming smile. Carlos chuckled and kissed him again, the two smiling against each other’s lips.

“They all grow up so fast.” Fernando murmured to Jenson, the Alpha holding him close as they subtly kept an eye on the two youngsters. 

Stoffel was watching them too, smiling when he saw the grins on their faces. Pierre was fast asleep with his head on Stoffel’s chest and grumbled when Stoffel shifted to cuddle closer to Jenson.

Lando pulled away from Carlos, blushing at the others. Fernando grinned and gestured them closer, everyone shifting clumsily until they were all cuddled up together.

Lando yawned, pulling Carlos’s arm around him and resting his head on the back of Pierre’s shoulder. 

He was happy here, and he was safe.


End file.
